On n'est pas forcément qui on croit
by Biseukis
Summary: - Tes fiancer avec Stiles ? - Je voit pas pourquoi je te dirai ou est mon cousin et puis en plus ta une gueule de shooter... - On ne fait pas partit de la même famille Skype et puis ma famille maintenant c'est Derek et la meute - Part avec nous ! - Gagner du temps voyons - Voyait le côté positif, il est en latin archaïque - Elle est morte.. - Non pas lui n'importe qui mais pas lui
1. Chapter 1

Il est 5h du matin, je suis dans un voiture de police. Je vais chez mon oncle et mon cousin, je vais aller vivre j'ai eux. On est arrive, à Beacon Hills y a un trucs qui cloche avec cette ville. Elle est bizarre. Comme si c'était un aimant, on arrive devant la maison, je descend de la voiture. Mon oncle arrive et me prend dans c'est bras en souriant... OH MY GOOD ! Il a vraiment changeait, remarque j'ai pas mit les pieds ici depuis au moins 5 ans. Il y a aussi mon cousin qui me salue d'un signe de tête. On était tellement proches, on se disait tout. Mais ça c'était avant, que tout commence mais il a l'aire assez mal à l'aise, il n'arrête pas de regarder son portable et la lune ?... C'est la pleine lune ce soir. On rentre et mon oncle me montre ma chambre, je rentre à l'intérieur et le shérif me laisse. Je suis entrain de vider ma valise, quand j'attends mon cousin au téléphone derrière ma porte :

« - Non je lui demanderais pas ça ... Ben j'en est rien à foutre de Derek et des autres je lui demanderais pas elle vient juste d'arriver, elle sais tapée au moins 17 h de vol. Mais elle est crevée, c'est limite on se parle pas alors je vais pas ... Non Scott, Isaac ta gueule ! ... Vous me soûler les gars... J'en hais rien à foutre ! Non Scott on se voit demain, BYE ! »

 _ **TOC TOC**_

 _Moi_ : Oui

 _Stiles_ : Slt (il rentre)

 _Moi_ : Slt

 _Stiles: ..._

 _Moi_ : Stiles ça va ?

 _Stiles_ : Hein à oui oui et... et toi ? (gêner)

 _Moi_ : Oui je vais bien (sourit)

 _Stiles_ : ...(me fixe)

 _Moi_ : Stiles ça va je t'assure (Sourit)

 _Stiles_ : Si ça va pas tu me le dit hein ?! (inquiet)

 _Moi_ : Oui oui, sinon Scott va bien ? ( change de sujet)

 _Stiles_ : Oui, il a une copine mais elle est partit en France avec son père, mais elle revenu et ils sont de nouveau ensemble

 _Moi_ : Ah c'est cool pour lui, Et toi avec Lydia ?

 _Stiles_ : Quoi Lydia ?

 _Moi_ : Stiles...

 _Stiles_ : Ben elle sort avec Aiden et moi je suis passer a autre choses (sourire nier)

 _Moi :_ Aiden ?

 _Stiles_ : Ah oui c'est vrai, alors pendant ton absence, il à eux de nouveaux arrivant : comme les jumeaux Aiden, je me demande s'il est pas un peu sadique sur les bort, à oui il était aussi coureur de jupon... Enfin avant Lydia et Ethan il est très gentil mais il est gay , Isaac lui c'est un casse pieds il sert à rien à part à porter une écharpe et être pessimiste, Allison qui déménager souvent mais la elle reste et sort avec Scott

 _Moi_ : Ben c'est déjà pas mal mais ta l'aire de bien les aimer »

Il sortit, je m'affala sur mon lit demain c'est mon premier jour au lycée, je vais devoir faire très gaffe en les évitant. Surtout Stiles et les autres ne doivent pas savoir que je les connais. Je finis d'installer mes affaire et de vider ma valise.

 _ **DING DONG**_

 _Stiles_ : J'y vais ... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA !

... : Stiles ... calme toi

 _Stiles :_ Que je me calme tu plaisante j'espère, Scout

... : Stiles, il faut qu'on sache si...

 _Stiles_ : La ferme Isaac

Scott : Écoute Stiles, si c'est un loup-garou qui...

... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Stiles : Skype ! (monte l'étage en courants) »

 _ **PDV ISAAC**_

Stiles monta l'étage en courant manqua aussi de s'étaler comme une merde dans les escalier, on le suivis, il entra en trombe dans la chambre totalement paniquer. Il se dirigea vers une jeune fille, de notre âge, au cheveux long bouclé blond mais il était assez terne. En nous entendant rentrer, elle se retourna vers nous assez surprise et nous fixer ses yeux était tout simplement magnifique, mais il était bleu mais si on fessait attention on voyait qu'il était plus proche du violer mais il avait quelque chose de bizarre, ils étaient comme éteint et elle était également très maigre. Nous ne pouvions pas deviner ce qu'elle avait vécu mais sa l'avez visiblement presque détruite.

 _Stiles :_ Skype ça va ?!

Skype _:_ Ben oui pourquoi ?

 _Scott :_ On ta entendu crier donc on n'a cru que t'avais un problème

Skype _:_ Ah non non je vais bien c'est juste que j'ai vu... une araignée oui oui c'est ça une grosse araignée j'en est pas peur mais elle ma surprise.

 _Scott :_ Ah ok... Sinon je suis content de te revoir

Skype _:_ Moi aussi Scott

 _Il m'ont oublier... Je vais leur signaler que je suis toujours là._

 _Isaac :_ Sinon tu fixer quoi à la fenêtre ? _On a fait mieux comme première impression -_-'_

Skype _:_ Rien qui puisse t'intéresser et sinon toi tu est...

 _Isaac:_ Isaac

Skype _:_ A c'est toi Isaac (regarde a nouveau à la fenêtre)

 _Isaac : Sa veut dire quoi ça ?!_ Tu...

 _Stiles :_ Bon c'est pas tout mais il commence à ce faire tard et demain on a cours donc salut et à demain ! (les pousse dehors de la chambre)

 _Scott:_ Mais Stiles ...

 _Stiles :_ (chuchote)Écoute Scott je l'ai déjà perdu une fois je veux pas que tu la bombarde de question et quelle décide de partir son placement n'est pas définitif

 _Scott:_ Ok Isaac sur N'y va

 _Isaac :_ Tes sur ?

 _Scott :_ Oui (descend les escalier et arrive devant la porte d'entrer)

 _Le shérif :_ Tiens Scott, Isaac vous partez déjà ?

 _Scott :_ Oui on a encore des devoirs à faire

 _Isaac : Stiles Stilinski viens de nous mètrent dehors ? WTF ?_ Au revoir Messieurs (sortent de la maison) Dit Scott qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire Stiles c'est la premier fois que je le vois comme ça surtout avec toi... _et il nous a foutus dehors bordel !_

 _Scott :_ Oui je sais... Quand on était petitsSkypeétait toujours derrière Stiles et moi, on passait notre temps à la protéger un peu comme des grands frère. Puis la mère de Stiles est morte. Alors j'ai tout fais pour l'aider, mais sans Skype je passe que j'y serait jamais arriver. Puis plus tard on a découvert des choses, et le père de Stiles à tout faits pour récupéré la garde,mais son père la découvert et à déménager avec elle. On a quand même gardait contacte, jusqu'à que elle coupe les ponts sans raison, Stiles c'est effondré et il était convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et on savait pas si ses amis avait toujours garder le contact vu qu'on s'entendait pas. Et avant que tu pose la question c'est amis c'était Danny et Jackson. ( Voie la tête d'Isaac) et non Jackson n'était pas comme ça avant , elle avait une bonne influence sur lui. S'ils nous détestait c'est parce qu'il pense que s'est notre faute si Skype est partit.

 _Isaac :_ Son père... Et sa mère n'a rien dit ?

 _Scott:_ Elle est morte quand elle était petite

 _Isaac :_ Et c'est choses qu'ils ont découvert ?

Scott : j'en sais rien... Même Stiles ne sais pas »

 _ **LE LENDEMAIN**_

 _ **TVA SKYPE**_

Je ne dormit pas cette nuit de peur qu'il revienne, ce qui ma fait penser à ce qui c'était passer avant que j'arrive à Beacon Hills : Mon père n'arrêtait pas de fuir quelqu'un, mais il la retrouver et la assassiné. Mais il ne ma pas tuée moi, alors j'ai fuit. J'ai fuit longtemps et à chaque fois que la police était à deux doigts de me trouver, je courais le plus loin possible. De peur qu'il soit parmi eux. Je ne voulais pas aller en foyer non plus. Il on dut appeler plusieurs personnes, pour m'attraper et mon amenée ici, je suis allée voir un psy avant de venir. Pour voir si je pouvais rester et aussi étonnant soit-il je ne suis pas folle, j'ai juste était traumatisée et blabla. Bref c'est toujours la même m'en dormi quand le soleil se leva. Je voulais rester couchée mais c'était sans conter sur mon adorable cousin.

 _ **TOC TOC**_

...: Skype faire là-bas?

Skype: _Plus maintenant,_ Non Stiles qu'est-ce qui a ?

 _Stiles_ : Mon père ma dit que tu pouvais rester couché si tu le voulais...

Skype: _Alors pourquoi tu me réveille espèce de débile_

 _Stiles_ : Skype ? Tu tes rendormie ?

Skype: Non Stiles

 _Stiles_ : Donc tu reste couchée ?

Skype: _Ben maintenant que tu ma réveille je peux toujours rêver pour me rendormit_ Non attend moi j'arrive !

Je me suis levée très rapidement, je m'habille avec un jean, un pull noir et des vans en tissus noir, je prend mon sac en bandoulière noir et je ne me maquille jamais. Je sortit en trombe de ma chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Stiles, il avait l'air épuisé, on dirait que je suis pas la seule à avoir passée une mauvaise nuit sauf que moi j'ai l'habitude. On descendit à la cuisine, j'ai rien manger ce qui étonnamment inquiéta Stiles. Je me força donc à prendre une pomme dans mon sac, pour lui faire plaisir en pensent que je vais sûrement la jeter plus tard, je suis tellement stressée que je peux pas manger mais sa change pas. Sa fait des jours que je mange pas. Je vais pas tenir longtemps j'ai déjà perdu plus de 5 kilos, déjà que je suis trop maigre. On prit la voiture de Stiles et on partit en direction du lycée. On arriva, sauf qu'avec la chance que j'ai, il a bien fallut que je vois les seules personnes que j'aurai préféré oublier.

 _Stiles_ : Aller Chou descend de la voiture on va rester plantait là toute la journée

Skype:( Fixe le groupe derrière Stiles) Non, j'ai changer d'avis Stiles ramène moi à la maison

 _Stiles_ : Quoi tu... Bon écoute ta rien à craindre ici t'es en sécurité et tu...

Skype: ( le coupe) En sécurité à Beacon Hills tes sérieux ?

 _Stiles_ : Euh... tu sais quoi je vais appeler Scott ( se retourne vers le groupe qui observés la scène )

Skype: Quoi non non Stiles attend !

 _Stiles: SCOTT!_

Skype: _Trop tard_

Scott surpris que son amie l'appel se dirigea vers la voiture avec Lydia et une fille brune sûrement Allison.

 _Scott_ : Salut

 _Stiles_ : Salut, est-ce que tu peux dire à ma chère cousine quelle craint rien à Beacon Hills

 _Scott_ : Sérieusement ?

 _Stiles_ : S'il te plaît (yeux de chien battus )

 _Scott_ : Bon ok

 _Allison_ : Sa risque d'être légèrement compliqué

 _Stiles_ : Pourquoi ?

 _Lydia_ : Ben parce que elle est partit pendant votre petit discussion

Stiles se retourne et vit sa cousine partir limitent en courant vers le bahut

 _Stiles: ..._

 _Lydia_ : Stiles où où ? (passe ses mains devant ses yeux)

 _Stiles_ : Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire si elle refuse que je l'aide ?

 _Lydia_ : Laisse lui du temps se doit pas être facile pour elle non plus elle doit retrouver ses repaire

 _Scott_ : Elle a raison mec

 _Stiles_ : Mouais »

Le groupe se dirigé vers leur salle de cour ils avaient cours avec le coach Finstock


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pendant ce temps du côté de Skype**_

Je craint rien à Beacon Hills, la bonne blague ! Je me suis renseigner, y a plus de meurtres ici qu'ailleurs! Je n'aime pas laisser Stiles comme ça, mais sur se coup là, il ne pourrait pas comprendre parce que je les est vues... Les jumeaux et j'aurais préféré les oublier. Pendant ma fuite j'ai croiser un groupe de sociopathe, ils on dit aux jumeaux de leurs bande de me tuer, ils aurait put mais au dernier moments ils ne l'on pas fait, je n'est jamais compris mais ils mon dit de faire en sorte qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Je suis alors aller voir un type, qu'ils mon conseiller, ce type en question ma donné une sorte de pierre lunaire sous forme de bracelet qui me permettrais sois-disant de cacher mon odeur. Si vous voulez mon avis, il lui manqué un case. Mais je crois qui avait des trucs pas nette chez ces gens, ils étaient pas humains à mon avis. Et la, vous vous dite mais elle a fumée, elle s'est cru dans SUPERNATURALS ou quoi ? Mais je suis pas folle, quand ta un type avec les yeux injecter de sang, des crocs et des griffes qui tue ton père, tu rend forcement compte qui a un truc qui cloche, alors COMMENT voulez-vous que je dise ça à quelqu'un ? Si j'avais dit ça à ma psy, elle m'aurait enfermer dans un asile !

Étant dans ces pensée, elle ne vu pas un garçon arriver à toute vitesse et le percuta se qui la fit tomber à terre.

« … : Je suis vraiment désole je t'avais... Skype c'est toi ?

La jeune fille connaissant cette voix mais ne pouvais mettre un nom dessus leva la tête est vu un garçon de peau mate bien bâtis

Skype : Oui, on se connaît ?

… : C'est moi Danny !

Skype: Danny Danny sa me dit quelque choses non sa se peut pas... mais si c'est lui

Danny: Skype ?

Skype: ( Saute à son cou ) Oh mon dieu sa fait trop longtemps

Danny : ( Grand sourire) à ben quand même j'ai cru que t'allait pas me reconnaître

Skype: Comment oublier mon preux chevalier !

Danny : Oh non tu te rappel encore de ça...

RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE

Une petite fille pleurée dans la cour de l'école primaire car 3 garçons de sa classe se moquaient d'elle car elle était un peu plus grosse que la moyenne. Son cousin étant absent ainsi que le meilleur amis de celui-ci, elle était toute seule. On lui tirer les cheveux, on la poussait par terre, la critiquait, la frappait...

Quand un jeune garçon est arrivé

… : Hey laisser la tranquille !

1er garçon : Mais Danny c'est Skype, elle vraiment très bizarre

Danny : ( L'ignorent ) ça va ?

Skype: Oui merci toi au moins tes gentil

2egarçon : Il est gentil uniquement parce que il a pitié de toi la grosse !

La petite fille se mit à pleurer

Danny : Tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir mon pauvre Brian, tu dois faire 4 fois sont poids au moins tu passe même par la porte et question beauté tes très mal plaçait pour parler...

Le troisième garçon furieux que l'on s'en prennent à ses amis sauta sur Danny se qui finit en bagarre car un Garçon du nom de Jackson est venu aider Danny

FIN FLASH-BACK

Skype: Comment oublier les garçons, qui mon défendu devant 3 garçons qui fessait que m'embêter et qui se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec ses 3 mecs sur le dos,

Danny : ensuite tu est venu nous voir en disant que t'était désolé que tout était ta faute...

Skype: Vous m'avez répondu que c'était pas grave et que de toute façon, vous vous en balanciez parce que vous ne les aimiez pas

Danny : Tu ma demandé pourquoi

Skype: Tu ma dit que tu l'es trouvaient pas sympas

Danny : Et tu ma dit que puisque c'était ta faute, tu resterais avec nous pour nous aider

Skype: Et à la grande surprise général on est devenu inséparable, mais il est où Jackson ?

Danny : Il est partit à Londres, tu sais il sais passés pas mal de chose pas nette ici

Skype: Je m'en doute...

Danny : Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tes venu rendre visite à ton cousin ?

Skype: Non je vit chez lui mon père est mort assassiné

Danny: Ah DESO ...

Skype: Si tu dit que tu est désolé, je te frappe

Danny : Désorienté tu dois être

Skype: ( sourit) Bien Sûr !

Danny : je t'en mène chez le dirlo viens. »

Le directeur ma donné mon emploi du temps et il se trouve que je suis dans la même classe que Danny. Mais aussi de mon cousin et ses copains à mon plus grand malheurs, non pas que je ne l'aime pas je l'adore mais ses amies j'ai un peu de mal, je me demande si il sais que les jumeaux sont des psychopathe. Dommage que Jackson soit pas là.

PDV INCONNU

Sa fessait plusieurs minutes que j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours, mais impossible je n'arrête pas de penser à la fille qui était avec Stiles . Quand on attendit des rire venant du couloirs

TOC TOC

Coach : Entrez

Danny : (rentre et s'adresse à l'équipe de cross ) Et les gars on à une revenante parmi nous ! ( Grand sourit)

Skype: (rentre à son tour ) Bon ben pour la discrétion on repassera hein ?!

Danny : Quoi j'ai dit quoi ?

Skype: Rien ta rien dit (désespéré)

Fou rire général

Skype: (S'adresse à l'équipe) Salut tout le monde

Coach : Si cette pas notre pompomgirl qui est de retour (sourit)

Toute l'équipe : YES !

Danny : C'est cool, tu va voir personne de l'équipe ne ta oubliée

Skype: Tes sérieux ?

Danny: Ouep

Coach : Bon Danny va t'asseoir, quand à toi Skype présente toi pour les nouveaux qui ne te connaisse pas...

Skype: Ben je m'appelle Skype Lawn. J'ai normalement le même âge que vous et puis voilà quoi... Le reste ne regarde que moi

Coach : Des question ?

… : Moi moi moi

Coach : Oui Rakel

Rakel: T'es Anorexique ?

Skype: Quoi ? 0_0

Rakel: Non parce que t'es très maigre... Alors ?

Skype : Noooon elle est sérieuse j'ai mit un gros pull on voit que dalle

Coach : Bon j'espère pour toi que les autre on des question plus...

Rakel: (relève la main)

Entraîneur: Rakel

Rakel: Tes fiancer avec Stiles ?

Danny : (essaye de cacher son fou rire devant la tête de Sky )

Skype: Non (lance un regard noir à Danny)

Rakel: Non parce que tout le monde sais qu'il aime Lydia et elle est sortit avec Jackson qui est partit dommage pour toi et sort avec Ethan alors avoue sa craint et comme vous êtes arrivés ensemble sa porte à confusion

Skype: ( la fixe)

Rakel: Tu trouve pas ?

Skype: Aiden

Rakel: Quoi Aiden ?

Skype: Elle est sort avec Aiden pas Ethan non ?

Rakel: Et alors on s'en fout c'est pareil

Skype: Non c'est pas pareil

Rakel: Ben si

Skype: Non Aiden c'est Aiden et Ethan ben c'est Ethan

Rakel: Mais ils sont pareil

Skype: Et bouffonne je le sais mieux que toi Ethan a empêcher Aiden de me tuer, bref gardons notre calme... Merci j'ai bien vue que physiquement ils sont pareil

Rakel: Ben tu voit j'ai raison

Skype: Ils ne peuvent pas être pareil rien que le caractère

Rakel: Ben si

Skype: L'un est gay l'autre hétéro donc non ils sont pas pareil point

Rakel: Tu...

Danny : C'est bon Rakel ferme ta gueule quand ta tort tout le monde c'est que Aiden et Ethan sont différent

Rakel: Mais c'est sur qu'est-ce que tu en sais, ta larguer Ethan pour rien et tout le monde sais que tu t'en mort les doigts et que tu le vis très mal. Mon pauvre Danny tu fais tellement pitiez ta tellement peur d'avoir une relation stable que ta larguer le seul mec qui voulait de toi...

Danny : … (baisse la tête)

Stiles : ( tout bas) Oh non elle aurait jamais du s'en prendre à Danny

Allison: Pourq ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Skype venez de taper violemment sur le pupitre de Rakel

Skype: Mais bien sûr, t'es tellement bien renseigner sur le sujet que tu peut te permettre de parler

Danny : (Regarde Skype avec des yeux rond)

Skype: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais c'est toi ? Toi qui à une réputation de -excuser moi du terme s'ils ne vous plaît pas- pétasse dans tout le bahut et ça j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour m'en rendre compte, tu parle de relation stable mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tes relation à toi se résume seulement à coucher avec le premier mec qui passe. Tout le monde à grandit ma pauve Rakel, tout le monde, à part toi visiblement : Tu en est toujours au même stade, tu te comporte exactement comme la gamine pourri gâtée de primaire qui à encore et toujours besoin de ridiculiser ou faire chier les autres pour se sentir bien dans sa peau, mais regarde toi dans un miroir avant de parler . Quand à Danny et Ethan je pense qu'ils sont assez grand pour réglé leur compte, ils n'ont sûrement pas besoin de toi. Et pour une fois ferme ta grande bouche sa fera des vacances à tout le monde !

Rakel : Mais tu te prend pour qui toi au juste, tout le monde sais que si tes partit c'est parce que ton paternel te fracassé la gueule, tu parle d'amour mais même tes parents ne t'aimait pas, les seule qui voulait de toi c'est Danny et Jackson et aujourd'hui tu te pointe comme une fleur parce que ton vieux c'est fait assassiner. Et honnêtement, je voit pas pourquoi ils t'ont épargnée, peut-être que en faite que tes dans le coup et que tu tes enfuit pour te faire passer pour une victime... ( sourire malsain)

Elle allait répliquer quand quelqu'un se mit à parler

… : Moi j'en connais une qui va devenir une victime si elle ferme pas ça gueule

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde c'est Aiden qui parla

Rachel: Aiden Chou ?

Skype: ( s'assoit au fond de la classe à côté de Danny) Euh... Aidenichou ? ( chuchote à Danny)

Danny : Ouais Rakel et convaincu que si elle lui donne des surnom affectif il va tomber dans ces bras

Skype: J'aimerais bien voir ça

Aiden : Ta gueule Rakel d'où tu te permet de juger mon frère et Danny comme ça !

Rakel : Mais mon Roudoudou

Skype et Danny : (S'empêche de rire)

Aiden : Putain Rakel arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Skype: (met ses bras sur la table et sa tête sur ses bras pour qu'on ne la voie plus)

Ethan : (Se retourne vers Danny et Sky qui sont juste derrière lui) Elle va bien ?

Danny : Oui oui en faite je crois quelle est morte de rire

Skype: (Essaye de contenir son fou rire)

Ethan : (Deviens mal à l'aise quand il la reconnaît)


	3. Chapitre 3

_**SALUT !**_

Alors à tous ce qui lise ce que j'écris. Tout d'abord merci sa faite plaisir n'hésitaient pas a me dire ce que vous en penser par rewiens pour que je puisse m'améliorer. A ceux qu'ils m'ont déjà dit ce qu'ils en pensaient, effectivement je me suis relu les truc du genre

Stiles: blabla

Sa fait penser au théâtre c'est vrai et c'est pas forcément agréable à lire. Donc j'écris d'une nouvelle façon mais vous ne le verrez que vers le Chap 4 vu que les autres était déjà écrit...

Voili voulu BISOUS

Ethan : (Deviens mal à l'aise quand il la reconnaît)

Skype: (sourire faux) Salut toi tu est Ethan c'est ça ?

Ethan : (La regarde bizarrement )

Danny : Ethan ?

Ethan : (reprend ses esprit) Oui et toi tu est Skype ?

Skype: Ouep c'est ça...

Danny : Vous vous connaissez ?

Ethan et Skype: NON ! (NDA : Pas du tout suspect... -_-')

Danny : Ok bref Ethan est dans l'équipe de cross oh et Isaac aussi...

Skype: Cool !

Ethan : Ouais sinon, pourquoi le coach ta appeler pompomgirl ?

Skype: Oh sa pas grand chose...

Ethan : (sourit) Mais encore...

Danny : En faite c'est parce que Skype assister a tout les match de cross du collège et c'est la seule fille autoriser à assister à tout les entraînement de l'équipe, est elle nous encourager pendant les match ( chuchote à Ethan ) Honnêtement on avait plus peur d'elle que tu coach...

Skype: HEY ! Je t'ai entendu !

Danny : Ben quoi c'est vrai tu criais jamais mais si on fessaient pas ce que tu disait, après il y avait des conséquences bizarre

Skype: N'importe quoi !

Danny : Bref c'est en quelque sorte la chouchou de l'équipe...

Skype: D'Où le grand amour que me porte Rakel comme tu peux le voir !

Ethan : Oui sa se voit qu'elle t'adore...

FIN PDV INCONNU

PDV Skype

On continua de parler, je sais pas ce qui se passe mais il a changé et il est très gentil

A la fin des cours, je sortie de la classes je devais rejoindre Danny mon cousin et les autres au entraînement de cross mais en passant devant une salle de classe je me sentis à tirer à l'intérieure et planquée contre le mur.

…. : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Skype: Quoi ?! C'est a toi qui faut poser la question, tes pas avec ta bande de psychopathe Aiden ?

Aiden : Je n'en fais plus partit à présent, je reste avec Scott.

Skype: Étonnent, enfin si Scott te fais confiance en admettant qu'il le sache.

Aiden : Alors ?

Skype: Quoi alors ?

Aiden : Répond a ma question et arrête de jouer avec mes nerf !

Aiden commencer sérieusement à s'énerver, mais je comprend pas se qu'il veut dire c'est évident, je suis ici parce que j'ai absolument pas le choix...

C'est à ce moment la que quelqu'un est entré enfin, je dirais plutôt qu'il a défoncé la porte...

Danny : Dit a ton frère de la lâcher ou sinon je m'énerve !

Ethan : Aiden laisse la cousine de Stiles tranquille...

Aiden me regarda surpris et me lâcha

Aiden : T'es la cousine de Stiles ?

Skype: Oui et ta de la chance qu'il t'ai pas vu, sinon la confiance de Scott tu pouvais l'oublier

Aiden : ça c'est toi qui le dit...

Skype: Vraiment ? A ton avis qui ils vont croire, toi ou la cousine qui connaisse depuis toute petite, qui a déménagé à cause de son père qui s'est fait assassiner... Alors ?

Aiden :...

Après ce petit accrochage, Danny et moi on est allait à l'entraînement, j'ai assistée tout leur match au collège mais je doit avouer qu'ils sont fait des progrès beaucoup même surtout Stiles et Scott... L'entraînement est fini, les garçons sont aller au vestiaire pour se changer j'attendais Danny devant la porte. La plupart des garçons était sortit et mon fait la bise et sont partit, je commencée à perdre patience quand j'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur des vestiaire. Je rentra pour voir mon cousin plaqué contre les casiers par un Aiden plutôt furieux et Isaac qui essayait de les séparer.

Isaac : Sa suffit, Aiden arrête tu va le tuer !

Stiles : J'ai pas peur te toi Aiden, alors je te le répète ne t'approche plus de ma cousine ou je te tue clair ?

Aiden : Tu crois vraiment me faire peur...

Skype: Non mais... NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN ?!

Sur ces mots tout les regard fur braquer sur moi

Skype: Aiden lâche le tu va lui faire mal. Et puis, est-ce que je suis obliger de vous rappelai que vous êtes plus des gamins ?!

Les deux concerner me regardait avec des yeux rond et se séparèrent

Skype: Non mais c'est pas vrai cette histoire, on peux vraiment pas vous laisser seul ! Et vous avez de la chance que Scott soit avec Allison et qu'il ne vous est pas vu. Il aurait pensé quoi s'il avait vu deux de ses amis se battre ?

Isaac : Elle a raison, en plus Aiden tu devrais éviter de t'énerver trop facilement tu aurais put faire mal à Stiles et tu sais très bien que Derek n'aurais pas aimer, il a horreur qu'on perde notre sang froid

Stiles se mit à sourire

Skype: C'est valable aussi pour toi alors arrête de sourire, énerver les jumeaux c'est du suicide pur et simple.

Stiles : Désoler..

Skype: C'est pas a moi qui faut que tu t'excuse !

Stiles : Tes sérieuse ?

Skype: J'ai l'air de rigoler peut-être ?

Stiles : ( Soupir) Je m'excuse pour...

… : Pourquoi tu t'excuse Stiles ?

Stiles : Scott !

Scott : Ouais c'est mon nom alors pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Stiles :...

Skype: C'est qui Derek ?

Scott : Comment tu...

Alison: Ne change pas de sujet Skype...

Skype: Toi on ta pas sonner, alors chut !

Scott : Skype soit un plus sympa avec Alison stp

Skype: Non j'ai pas envie

Stiles : Skype... soit plus sympa

Skype: (sèche) Non... J'y vais, Danny tu viens ?

Danny : J'arrive, on va chez moi comme avant

Skype: Je sais pas ça fait longtemps, tes parents vont bien ?

Danny : Ouep ils vont être ravie de te voir

Skype : Tu croit ?

Danny : OUI et puis de toute façon tu peut pas refuser j'ai déjà dit à mère que tu venait

Sur ces mots je partit au côté de Danny enfin il me traîna plutôt vers la sortit

 _ **Le lendemain**_

La jeune fille passa son temps à éviter son cousin et ses amis, et pour cause cette nuit elle s'est réveiller en hurlant de peur. Son oncle mit plus de 10 minutes à la calmer. Stiles observait à l'entrée de la porte très inquiet mais qui ne le serrer pas en voyant sa cousine en pleure à la limite de la crise de paniques tout sa à cause de son rêve... Et Stiles se doutait de quoi elle avait rêvé. Il en avait donc parlait à ses amis qui sans voulez de n'avoir encore rien fait mais ils ne faut pas oublier que se n'est pas facile de savoir quoi faire. Quand la personne que l'on doit protéger, sourit toujours comme si tout aller bien. Et Skype comprit que Stiles avait parlé, quand elle croisa le regard de Scott inquiet, elle fit donc ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Elle fuit. Mais ce ne fût pas facile, à croire qu'ils étaient plus rapide qu'un être humain normal. Où elle allait elle tomber toujours sur un amis à Stiles, que ce soit Lydia et Allison au toilettes ou un des garçons dans un des couloirs. Elle fût enfin tranquille quand Danny comprit le manège de son ex et des autres et il resta tout le temps avec son amie d'enfance, car pour lui elle était sacrée quiconque la touchée en ferait les frais. Skype fût donc tranquille pour le reste de la matinée. Ayant oublier son manuel de français dans son casier ( et que le prof l'avait prit en grippe ) elle alla le chercher. Les couloirs étaient vides, elle se dépêcha d'aller a son casier car elle aurait jurée avoir entendu du bruit. Elle se retourna pour aller en cours mais manqua faire une attaque car quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Grand, baraquer, brun et la veste en cuir noir.

… : Ou est Stiles ?

Skype: Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

...: Il est où ?

Skype: Je voit pas pourquoi je te dirai ou est mon cousin et puis en plus ta une gueule de shooter...

...: Alors c'est toi Skype

Skype: Oui pourquoi ?

… : Qu'est-ce que ta vu le soir du meurtre de ton père ?

Skype:-devient blanche- Et pourquoi je te le dirai je te connais pas

… : Derek

Skype: Sa change pas grand chose vu que je te le dirai pas

Sur ces mots la jeune fille commença à partir, mais elle se sentit retenir par le bras

elle se retourna et se rendit compte que c'était ce fameux Derek qui la retenait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique soit elle se dégagea et s'en alla tourna à l'angle du couloir et sentit sa tête tourner et s'effondra mais ce sentit rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Skype reprit conscience en entendant des voix, elle était a l'infirmerie. Ils était derrière la porte... ( NDA : Pas douer -_-')

\- Elle a vue quelque chose c'est sur

\- Évidemment je vous est dit qu'elle c'était réveillé en hurlant

\- Et elle ta rien dit Stiles sur son rêve

\- Non mais je pense qu'il faut qu'elle aille voir un psy

\- Elle la peut-être dessinait sur son carnet ta bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas éteint de suite et on sais out les deux que quand elle va pas bien, elle dessine, elle fait sa depuis qu'on est gamins

\- Sûrement, mais Scott tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle le planque quelque part dans sa chambre et les seule qu'ils l'on vue même petit c'est Danny et Jackson.

\- Elle pourrait me laisser entrer, je cherche le carnet prend une photo du dessin et voilà...

\- Je suis pas sûr que sa marche Allison,

\- Scott laisse moi une chance

La porte de l'infirmerie, s'ouvrit d'un coup Skype se tenait devant

Dire que Derek n'était absolument pas surpris était un euphémisme.

Skype: De 1 la discrétion sa s'apprend enfin moi je dit sa je dit rien. De 2 -se tourne vers Allison- Je préfère me pendre plutôt que de te laisser rentrer dans ma chambre. Et de 3 – se tourne vers Stiles- si tu veux mon carnet ta cas me le demander !

Elle sortit un carnet noir de son sac, et le donna à Stiles

Stiles ouvrit le carnet et devient blanc et releva la tête rapidement pour fixer sa cousine

Skype: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis pas folle

Stiles : C'est un loup-Garou que ta dessiner !

Skype: - Lève les yeux au ciel - Je ne suis pas folle je sais très bien que c'est pas possible.

Stiles : Si sa existe, et c'est se que ta vu se soir là

Skype le regarda quelque seconde puis fronça les sourcils,

Skype: Super Stiles tu te croit drôle ? Je suis entrain de devenir barge et toi tu me sort que le truc qui a tuer ma mère c'est un truc qui existe pas.

Stiles : Mais je me moque pas je... Ta mère ? Mais s'est ton père qu'il la tuer, pas ta mère.

Skype: Oh mon dieu Stiles... tes tellement naïf des fois, tu veux jouer les détective mais ta pas toute les cartes en mains. Sois gentil mêle toi de t'es affaires et fout moi la paix et pense à aller voir un psy si tu croit vraiment au grand méchant loup.

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla furieuse avec un Stiles qui on bout de quelques minutes (le temps que sa monte au cerveau) lui courrait après en disant qu'il était désolé mais très sérieux

La jeune fille sortit du lycée furieuse, son cousin s'est moquer d'elle. Des loup-garou et puis pourquoi pas des Wandigos et des Vampires tant qu'on y est... Et elle ne l'aurai jamais cru si un Oméga ne lui avait pas sauter dessus, il la rata uniquement parce que elle se jeta au sol en hurlant quand elle le vit. Elle vit Ethan ainsi qu'Isaac arriver en courant vers elle pendant que Aiden le tenait à distance. Ce qui l'étonna beaucoup c'est que malgré le fait que Aiden se battais contre lui. L'oméga ne lâcher pas Skype des yeux, il prit la fuite uniquement quand Derek arriva... Ce soir elle se fit raccompagner par Isaac qui lui expliqua à peu près tout ce qu'il savait. Et lui assura que les vampires n'existaient pas, enfin pas à sa connaissance. Skype eu du mal a regarder son cousin et Scott en face pendant quelque temps. Mais comme la dit Derek « Laisser lui du temps, si Stiles la si bien prit c'est parce que Scott à était mordu. Elle s'est parce qu'on a tuer son père sous ses yeux » Depuis Skype a digérée et les aides des fois. Mais jamais sur le terrain Derek, a dit « C'est trop dangereux » et blabla... Cela fait plusieurs moins qu'elle est à Beacon Hills son cousin ainsi que Scott ne lui parle plus pour une raison qu'elle ignore depuis quelques temps.

Je vous explique... elle arpentait la forêt grâce à son ordinateur portable dans le manoir Hale, cherchant un endroit ou il pourrait se cacher et leur donner les infos via son portable. ( forfait illimité, merci tonton ^^) Leurs raison : un oméga se baladait encore sur le territoire,elle n'avait qu'une seule penser pour lui « le pauvre ». Bref c'est quand même le cinquième ce mois-ci ça commence a bien faire et devinez avec qui elle doit communiquer ? DEREK, il a beau être canon, il l'énerve avec ses aire de ''je suis l'alpha tu obéis'' et gniagnia bref il a rien trouvé, il la donc rejoint au manoir des Hale tout cramer. D'après qu'elle j'ai compris il peut pas le retaper parce qu'il lui appartient plus, ce qui sais pas c'est que grâce à elle et son génie ( les cheville vont très bien merci) le manoir est de nouveau à lui ^^... elle vous a dit que j'ai encore faillis y passer non ? Non ben maintenant c'est fait. Parce que si eux l'on pas trouver l'Oméga, lui la trouvée et Derek et arrivait pile a temps et il c'est enfuit.. Mais Derek était furieux comme si c'était sa faute elle lui est dit que c'était pas la cas, il lui a lancer un regard noir et la ignorer toute la fin de soirée. Et les autres les on rejoint, bredouille. Comme si monsieur se sentait obliger de la protéger la blague

... Et depuis Stiles l'évite Scott l'ignore ainsi que toute la meute et sa depuis 2 semaine. Sauf Ethan mais Derek n'est pas au courant surement personne d'ailleurs, sa raison ? Visiblement il a une dette envers elle malheureusement elle na pas la moindre idée de quoi il parle

Là elle est sur le canapé et elle est assez furieuse parce qu'il est presque minuit et que Stiles et pas rentrer alors que c'est la nouvelle années et qu'on doit normalement le fêtais en Famille.

Mais il est pas question, qu'elle reste à déprimée.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain elle décida d'aller voir la meute, et s'est pas un alpha grognon qui allé l'en empêché. Elle se rendit à pieds à l'entrepôt. En y entra elle comprit, toute la meute était la. Même son cousin tous sauf elle... ça fait mal ! Aucun d'entre eux n'osaient la regarder Scott avait sa tête dans le cou de sa copine qui elle caressait la tête de Scott, Stiles lui regarda part la fenêtre sauf Aiden et Lydia fidèle à eu même qui la regardait dans les yeux quand à Isaac il avait se tête dans un coussin sur le canapé et on voyait clairement qu'il pleurait. Ethan fixait ses pieds. Puis son regard se dirigea vers le chef, le responsable de tout ça et à cet instant elle le maudit...

\- Tu n'a rien à faire ici ! Tu n'est pas de la meute tu est inutile faible et pathétique, VA T'EN !

Skype serra les poids et répondit d'un taux tellement méchamment et sec que sa fit sursauter la meute, qui maintenant regardaient l'échange qui se déroulait devant eux sauf Isaac et Ethan.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai quand même le droit de venir voir mon cousin étant donné que grâce a toi je suppose et ta meute de débile, il ne reste pas plus d'une seconde dans la même pièce que moi...

\- On ne fait pas partit de la même famille Skype et puis ma famille maintenant c'est Derek et la meute

A cette instant Isaac releva la tête ainsi qu'Ethan est Skype put y voir de la fureur pur et simple dans leurs yeux, quelque chose se brisa en elle et se mit à détester Derek et tout les autres membre de la meute qui lui avait prit la personne la plus importante à ces yeux. Les loup avaient détruit sa famille et elle décidât de ne jamais oublier, elle sortit elle entendit un sanglot mais ne se retourna pas... Jamais, jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds ici. Elle partit en courant à travers la forêt, elle courut jusqu'à épuisement ses membre ne répondaient plus. Et elle s'effondra anéantis mais ne pleurait pas jamais, sa leur ferrai trop plaisirs. Elle en avait assez de tout, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était un famille et on lui refusait... Elle était furieuse, furieuse contre Derek, contre elle-même qui n'est pas capable de se défendre seule, contre Stiles qui préfèrent sa « meute », et contre se foutu loup-garou qui a tué son père et la pourchasse pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Ses foutu loup qui lui on prit sa famille et se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait un loup en difficulté, elle ne l'aiderait pas. Mais cette résolutions lui sortit bien vite de l'esprit quand elle vit un garçon sauter au dessus d'elle, magnifique certes mais blessé, son avant-bras droit saigner et il ne le bougeait pas. Et vu les coup de feu qu'elle entendit les chasseur était pas loin. Elle se demandait si elle devait l'aider ou pas... Après tout elle connaissait la forêt presque par cœur, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle la étudiée pour la meute, oui LA meute elle n'en fessait plus partit,elle n'en n'avais jamais fait partit d'ailleurs. mais devait-elle le faire, elle ne le connaissait pas et il pouvait très bien la tuer. Mais à bien réfléchir avait-elle quelque chose à perdre ? Un gémissement la ramena sur terre. Et sur d'elle, elle se releva et dit un seul mot qui balaya c'est pensées.

\- Viens

Ils partirent tout les 2 vers la forêt se cachés, elle le cacha dans un vielle grotte et dirigea les chasseurs ailleurs pour que le garçon parte mais il en avait décidé autrement

\- Attend ils vont te tuée

\- T'en fait pas j'ai déjà eux affaire à des chasseurs ils ne me tueront. Toi quitte la forêt voir même la ville

\- Attend ton non ?

\- Skype, Skype Lawn et toi ?

\- Mathew

Sur ces mots elle sourit et partit en courant et elle eux le temps d'entendre le garçon appeler quelqu'un. Elles attira ce qu'elle croyait être des chasseurs loin du garçon blessé mais en courant elle se rendit vite compte que se n'étaient pas vraiment des chasseurs Et petit à petit elle entendit des grognement et se mit a courir la chose se mit à la poursuivre sans l'attraper GENIAL en plus il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur un sadique a un moment elle se sentit attraper projeté contre un arbre se qui fit qu'elle put clairement voir son agresseur il était plus animal que humain si vous voulez son avis non ? Vraiment ? Tant pis, un LOUP décidément elle était maudite, il était terrifiant les yeux noir, crocs et griffe sortit c'est vêtement étais déchirer ses cheveux sale emmêlé et pour couronner le tout il empester le cadavre. Le loup allé lui sauter dessus quand elle fit quelque chose de très étonnent, elle lui jeta le premier truc qu'elle trouva a la figure qui était... son portable et partit en courant GENIAL elle pouvait toujours courir à présent pour appeler de l'aide. Appeler ? mais qui ? Elle n'avait plus rien, à bien y réfléchir pourquoi courait elle déjà ? Elle s'écroula d'épuisement et se retourna sur le dos et sentit le loup arriver mais ne se releva pas et il l'attrapa. Et encore une fois elle se sentit propulser contre un arbre mais nettement plus fort et quelque chose en elle se brisa littéralement elle entendit ses os se briser peut-être ses côtes ce qui déclencha un fou rire très flippant j'ai le monstre qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle en avait assez de tout, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était mourir et elle s'effondra à moitié consciente . Il était sur le point de lui sauter dessus quand quelque chose au plutôt quelqu'un sauta sur l'Oméga et un combat enrager commença mais tous ce qu'elle entendait s'était des grognement, de la chairs que l'ont déchiquette puis un craquement sinistre se fit entendre puis plus rien. Et elle se sentit soulever.

\- Skype

Cette voix elle la connaissait mais elle était trop fatiguer pour mettre un nom dessus, il la serrer dans ces bras elle se sentait en sécurité il se mit à courir. Ils étaient sortit de la ville, il rentra dans une maison immense au abord de la ville assez reculer pour qu'on ne la voit pas il passa par le jardin et monta les escalier et se retrouva dans une chambre il la déposa, sur un lit immense et se coucha à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla, et se leva mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ses yeux bleu électrique

\- Salut Skype

Il était la en face d'elle. C'était belle est bien Jackson Witthemore qui se tenait devant elle, mais il avait changer, il n'avait plus ce visage arrogant qu'il avait pour cacher son mal-être non il était calme et poser. Elle voulut se lever pour partir mais aussitôt fit-elle un mouvement pour se lever qu'elle s'effondra au sol cette abrutit de chien avait du lui fêler une côte voir 2...

\- Tu... il ta fait mal ?

\- Au cas ou ou ta pas remarquer il ma balancer contre un arbre mais c'est vrai que sa m'arrive souvent c'est dernier temps...

Elle répondu plus agressivement qu'elle l'aurait voulut mais elle en avait assez et elle voulait des réponses. Elle se releva avec difficulté sous le regard inquiets de son ami

\- Pitiez dit moi que s'est pas toi qui ma sauver

Jackson ne lui répondit mais il la regarda avec ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique

Et elle se mit à pleurer, à crier

\- NON PAS TOI, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR JE VAIS ME REVEILLER ! PAS TOI N'IMPORTE QUI MAIS PAS TOI J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU'IL T'ES MORDU AUSSI

En hurlant elle jeter les premiers truc qui lui venait en main et il évita un vase de justesse.

Jackson lui attrapa les poignet et elle tomba à genou

\- Non c'est pas possible, ils mon déjà assez pourrit la vie.

\- Calme toi Skype je ne t'abandonnerait pas, je reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive

\- Mais j'ai tout perdu a cause de Derek, les loup mon tous prit même mes meilleurs amis j'ai plus rien ils me gâche la vie même Stiles ma abandonnée.

Jackson ressentit la détresse de son amie elle qui souriait toujours et qui était prête a tous pour ses amis et son cousin était à présent en pleure dans ses bras il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ton fait ?

Cette question était plus pour lui que pour elle. Tous ce qu'il voulait s'était retrouvait son amis et ils se promit de tous faire pour. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était calmer et ils descendirent en bas ( NDA : ils vont pas descendre en haut -_-') dans la cuisine ou elle trouva un garçon qu'elle connaissait bien

\- Mathew ?

\- Salut Skype

Elle se demandait ce qui était le plus bizarre le faite que Mathew était dans la cuisine de Jackson uniquement vêtu d'un bas de jogging ou qu'il soit debout en face de...Son oncle assit a la table avec un tasse de café qui lui fit un sourire bien veillant

\- J'ai penser que se serait mieux de l'appeler

\- Tu a bien fait Jax

\- Bien sur qu'il a bien on pas idée de cacher des chose à sa famille

Skype sourit, sous la demande du Shérif, elle leur raconta tout mais au moment de parler de la confrontation dans l'entrepôt elle s'arrêta et elle sentit une main sur la sienne Jackson... Elle releva les yeux est vit Mathew lui sourire comme pour l'apaiser.

Elle leur raconta tout y compris le « on ne fait pas partit de la famille » elle sentit la main de Jackson se resserrer, elle se retourna et vu dans ses yeux de la colère pure et simple et plus étonnement encore Mathew avait la même expression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? La question du Shérif l'étonna

\- Ben faut que j'aille en cours on le dirais pas comme ça mais j'aime bien les cours surtout ceux de Finstock... Ou pas. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie des les revoir mais je serai bien obliger après tout je vit chez Stiles

\- Tu n'est pas obliger ! la voix de Jackson claqua

\- Comment, comment ça, je veux dire j'ai pas besoin d'aller en cours vu mon niveau mais se craint quand même si j'y vais pas je faire quoi de mes journée...

\- Part avec nous ! cette fois se fut Mathew qui l'étonna

\- Avec vous ? à Londres ?

\- Pourquoi pas tu na aucune raison de refuser... Répliqua Mathew

\- Il n'a pas tord Skype et puis sa te ferai du bien renchérit le Shérif

\- Mr elle a un passeport ? intervint Jackson

\- Oui il est dans l'armoire...

\- Et bien voilà j'appelle mon père pour téléphone à mon lycée et le problème et réglé

Sur ces mots son blond préféré sortit de la cuisine et son oncle prit la parole

\- Mettons les choses au clair je ne te mes pas dehors et tu pourra revenir quand tu voudra la porte t'es toujours ouverte...

\- Merci

Son oncle partit chercher son passeport chez eux se qui fit qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Mathew

\- Tu est sur que sa ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Non Jackson nous parle beaucoup de toi et puis tu ma quand même sauver la vie, alors merci

\- Tu va regretter ce que tu viens de dire...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu si Stiles ma abandonner s'est que je suis inutile

\- Arrête de te dévaloriser sous prétexte qu'une bande de connard n'est pas capable de voir a qu'elle point tu est gentille

\- Tu ne me connais pas

\- Tu est aller jusqu'à manquer de te faire tuer pour me sauver alors je pense en savoir assez. Et puis je suis sûr que tu va bien t'attendre avec Dean, apparemment vous avez le même humour douteux...


	5. Chapter 5

_LE LENDEMAIN DU CÔTE DE STILES_

Devant le lycée, un groupe d'amis attendaient le bruit d'une jeep avec abord 2 personnes. Prêt a supplier pour que Skype les pardonnes de se qu'ils ont fait surtout Scott, qui la considérait comme sa sœur... Ils l'avaient blessée pour qu'elle arrête de se mettre en danger car si l'Oméga ou qui que soit d'autres lui avait demandée de se sacrifier pour la meute elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter pour les protégeaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'avaient fait, pour la protéger de l'Oméga qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à attraper mais Derek l'avait retrouver mort, le lendemain même. Tout ça n'avait servit a rien, mais impossible de trouver Skype. La voiture arriva mais c'est avec surprise qu'ils ne virent que Stiles descendre, il ne souriait pas, il était mal et déprimé et sa se comprenait Scott ressentait la même chose...

Scott : Stiles, elle ou Skype?

Stiles : Je sais pas, elle est pas rentrée hier soir et quand j'essaye dans parler à mon père il fait comme s'il n'entendait pas...

Lydia : Elle a peut être dormit chez Danny... dit la jeune rousse pour redonner espoir à son ami

Stiles sourit et partit à la recherche du jeune métisse. Mais c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent les jumeaux arriver, Ethan totalement déprimé s'ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien. On aurait pu penser qu'il allait pleurer.

Allison : Ethan ça va pas ?

Ethan : Danny ne veux plus jamais me voir...

Lydia : Mais c'était entrain de s'arranger

Ethan : Il a dit que se qu'on avait fait à Skype et qu'il ne nous le pardonneraient jamais

Scott : QUOI ?

Ethan : Il a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais rien faire avec nous...

Stiles et Scott totalement paniqués partir a la recherche de Danny ils le trouvèrent en cours mais tous qu'ils réussir à avoir fut des regards noirs, et ils comprirent que Danny ne voulais pas les voir... Et ils retournèrent en cours.

Puis Scott attendis un son familier : la voiture du Shérif arriva, à se moment il se dit qu'elle arrivait en retard et que son oncle l'amenait. Mais il comprit que quelque chose clochait quand il vit le directeur arriver.

Scott ce servit de son ouïe pour écouter une partit de leur conversation

\- Oui, c'est assez soudain mais disons qu'une opportunité c'est offerte à elle et qu'elle la saisi

\- Non quitté le lycée vu son niveau n'est pas un problème son inscription dans un autre établissement est déjà effectif

\- Oui elle quitte le pays

\- Aujourd'hui

Scott en était tombé de sa chaise, elle était partit, partit de nouveau est cette fois-ci c'était uniquement leurs fautes. Il envoya un texto à toute la meute et sortit en courant du lycée pour aller chez Stiles il ne voulait pas y croire en arrivant il jeta sa moto sur le bord et vu déjà la jeep de Stiles. Il escalada le mur et atterrit dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il vu Stiles au milieu de la pièce recroquevillé sur lui même et on pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait pleuré. Scott regarda autour de lui est observait la chambre de la jeune fille : son dressing était vide, son ordi était plus là ses murs qui était autrefois couvert de photos et poster n'était plus là non plus. Tout c'est petit détails qui donnait vie à cette chambre qui la rendait accueillante n'y était plus. Aujourd'hui elle était triste sans vie comme si Skype n'était jamais arrivée. Un sanglot lui rappela que son amis se trouvait toujours là.

Scott : Stiles...

le garçon ne lui répondit pas mais lui tendit un papier

Pathétique !

Je suis partit hier

Pas besoin de dire au revoir je pense

Un conseil évitez Danny

Amuse vous bien dans votre nouvelle « famille »

Cela a fait à présent plus de 7 mois que Skype est partit, ils savent qu'elle na pas disparu car elle donnent des nouvelles à Danny et le père de Stiles. Ils l'on rechercher longtemps et la recherche toujours malgré les mois qui se sont écoulés. Mais ni sont toujours pas arrivés et pour cause les deux seuls qui ont des nouvelles les détestent : L'un ne leurs parle plus on grand malheur d'Ethan quand au père de Stiles tout va bien du moment qu'ils ne parlent pas d'elle car à partir de la il ne répond plus ou ignore les questions. Contre tout attentent Skype avait déjà une place importante dans la meute, ils sent sont tous rendu compte un par un. Sans elle, la meute n'est plus la même : Isaac qui était très proche d'elle car il on vécu tout les 2 la même chose déprime de plus en plus, Lydia, Allison et même Erica furent toucher elles n'ont plus goût à rien, Scott et Stiles sont anéantis et les jumeaux en derniers il y a encore des arbres au sol de leur dernière crise de rage quand à Derek lui qui d'habitude ne montre rien étais devenu furieux quand Scott est venu faire son rapport à la meute, son salon sans rappelle encore et se fût pire quand il reçut une visite d'une femme de la mairie pour lui donnait le dossier de propriété du manoir Hale, lui disant qu'il pouvait commencer les rénovations maintenant car mademoiselle Lawn c'était déjà occupées de tout et le soir même Isaac vu Derek pleurer et se jura qu'il ferait tout pour que sa n'arrive plus jamais... Tout les membres de la meute virent leur Alpha se décomposer petit à petit se qui motiva encore plus leur recherche. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une piste, ils la perdait ce qui les frustraient beaucoup.

Derek qui malgré sa peine continuait a protéger sa meute, appris qu'une meute venait de débarquer en ville. Et un homme de l'âge de son âge sûrement lui avait demandé pour vivre en paix un sorte de rendez-vous et lui dit d'amener sa meute avec lui et que lui aussi l'amèneraient. Ils étaient donc la Derek et sa meute sur parking d'une magasin fermé vu qu'il fessait nuit depuis longtemps l'autre meute n'était toujours pas là et les jumeaux ainsi que les autres commencer sérieusement à perdre patience... Mais Derek sans ficher, il se fichait du faite que Lydia râlait car l'autre meute avait 10 minutes de retard, ou que Scott se plaignait parce que sa copine allait attraper froid. Oui tous ça Derek sans fichait car il était perdu dans ses pensées et se rappela de ce qu'avait fait Isaac et Ethan.

_FLASH BACK_

Derek remarquait que Isaac était déprimait et qu'il évitait Stiles de plus en plus tout comme Ethan, mais ils étaient aussi stresser dès qu'on parler de Skype. Un jour Derek décida faire avouer a Isaac sa bêtise ce qui ne fût pas très difficiles car au bout de quelque seconde Isaac lui raconta tout : Qu'il se sentait tellement mal car ils avaient chassés Skype et furieux que Stiles lui est dit une chose pareil, il passa outre l'interdiction et lui téléphona Ethan le découvrit mais au lieu de le balancer, il la soutenu et lui demanda souvent des nouvelles. Mais évidemment, elle ne répondait pas alors ils continuèrent tout les jours à lui envoyer des message vocaux ou écrits ou point dans saturer sûrement la mémoire du portable de Skype mais ses effort portèrent leurs fruits car un jours elle décrocha pour les engueuler certes mais décrocha. Mais elle s'arrêta nette quand elle se rendit compte que Isaac pleurer. Oui oui absolument Isaac Lahey pleurait au téléphone et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser au point que Ethan du le prendre pour parler à Skype. Elles leurs assura qu'elle ne leurs en voulait pas enfin pas à eux et lui donna son nouveau numéros car elle avait changée, mais ils ne devaient en parler à personnes. Ce que les jeunes hommes s'empressa de lui promettre pour ne pas une nouvelle fois son amis pour Ethan et sa sœur de cœur pour Isaac. Mais avec le temps ils se rendirent compte que toutes la meute étaient toucher de l'absence de Skype, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à garder le secret. Mais au grand étonnement du bouclé et d' Ethan qui avait était appeler par Derek. L'alpha ne s'énerva pas et ils mirent le reste de la meute au courant et leur réaction ne manqua pas. Mais Stiles ne le prit pas bien mais pas bien du tout.

\- Vous avez son nouveau numéro et vous l'avez dit a personnes, donnez le moi !

\- Non réplique Isaac

\- Non ?

\- Non, elle veut pas vous parler, elle veut pas te parler et je la comprend et je respecte son choix donc non Stilinski il ne te le donnerais pas, ni lui ni moi à aucun de vous affirma Ethan Et non à toi non plus Aiden rajouta Ethan en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Notre problème, c'est toi ce que ta dit a ta cousine ce soir là t'aurais jamais dût... répondu méchamment Ethan

\- Et j'ai dit quoi ?

A ce moments la Isaac ce mit à hurler ce qui surpris la meute

\- Tu lui a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas partit de ta famille STILE TA DIT SA A TA PROPRE COUSINE ALORS C'EST PAS MOI QUI EST UN PROBLEME C'EST TOI !

Toute la meute furent surprise du ton employé par Isaac lui qui était toujours très calme.

Sur ces mots Isaac sortit du loft prendre l'air suivit d'Ethan qui était également furieux, et ils ne rentrèrent seulement quand les autres furent partie.

Depuis ce jour Isaac et Ethan ne parle plus à Stiles uniquement quand s'est obligés et c'est pareil avec toute la meute. Isaac et Ethan c'était isolé de la meute et leur parler uniquement quand la situation les y obligés mais c'était pas comme avant. Même Aiden n'arrivaient plus a comprendre son jumeau.

_FLASH-BACK_

Derek fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit de moteur, il releva la tête et vit une moto noir se gara en face d'eux et le jeune homme de la dernière fois en descendit mais bizarrement il n'avait pas d'odeur ce qui les tendit.

\- Bonsoir

\- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, on commençaient à perdre patience – intervint Lydia-

\- D'après ce que j'ai appris tu n'as jamais eu grande patience

\- Vous me connaissez ?

\- Mais très chère je vous connais tous...

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que sa réponse les surpris tous, mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Scott se mit grogner.

\- Comme je l'ai dit a Derek je suis venu en paix lui dit le garçons en lui lançant un regard noir

A ce moment là Derek intervint

\- Scott ! Calme toi !

\- Non

\- Sa suffit Scott tu devient parano mon pauvre intervint Ethan

\- Il était dans la forêt le jour au Skype est partit répondit Scott

\- Si elle partit tu peux t'en prendre cas toi même répliqua Isaac méchamment.

Scott baissa les yeux et gémi Allison fusilla Isaac du regard qui l'ignora totalement. Mais Erica décida d'intervenir

\- Isaac, Ethan arrêtez vous, c'est bon on a comprit, on a merder, vous nous en voulez mais la c'est pas le moment vous donnez vraiment une mauvaise image de la meute

\- Ma chère cela fait longtemps que j'ai une mauvaise image de votre meute et pour te répondre Scott oui l'odeur de Skype est sur moi et pour cause je l'ai rencontrait

Scott était sur le point de lui sauter dessus quand un autre moto arriva mais le chauffeur ne bougea pas mais il avait l'âge de Scott sa se voyait ses d'ailleurs ce qu'il voyait

\- Pourquoi ne retire-t-il pas sont casque demanda Aiden sur un ton douteux

\- Parce qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance ce qui se comprend répondit-il

La meute Hale se posaient de plus en plus de question,

\- D'où viens tu demanda Stiles -oui il est là-

\- D'un peu partout répondit l'étranger encore une fois

\- Qui est tu ?demanda Lydia

\- Moi ben je suis moi lui dit-il d'un ton ironique

Cet homme commençait sérieusement à les énervaient, mais qui était t-il ? Que faisait-il à Beacon hill's ? Que voulait-il ? Étaient-il nombreux ? Certains perdaient sérieusement patience cet étranger commençais sérieusement à les énervaient

\- Pourquoi fait tu ça ? Demanda Boyd

\- A vrai dire une seule chose

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Derek

\- Gagner du temps voyons

A cette réponse Scott sauta sur l'étranger. Avant que quiconque puisse intervenir il fut percutait et envoyer à l'autre bout du parking, par l'autre jeune homme qui était descendu de la moto sans que personne ne sans rende conte car lui non plus n'avait pas d'odeur. Alison partit voir son petit ami et se qu'elle dit les surpris tous

\- Derek il ne respire plus

Sur ces mots toute la meute se retourna vers les 2 hommes et virent que l'un avait remis son casque, et ils étaient remontés sur leurs machines ils démarrèrent et partirent, la réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre

\- Poursuivez- les !

Les jumeaux montèrent sur leur moto et Stiles monta dans la Camaro de Derek. Lydia resta avec Alison et Scott – qui était toujours dans les vapes- et Isaac monta avec Ethan, Boyd et Erica les suivit en courant.

Ils suivaient les 2 hommes est sa les conduisit au manoir Hale, mais les moto ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Cependant ils virent la même moto garait devant et 1 homme sortir du manoir avec un clé USB en main il portait également un casque ce qui inquiéta la meute car ils se rappelèrent que Peter était toujours dans le manoir Boyd et Erica s'arrêtèrent. Alors que l'homme monta et suivit les 2 motos se qui confirmèrent leur doute les 2 tourtereaux ( Boys et Erica ) entrèrent en catastrophe dans la manoir. Les jumeaux ainsi qu'Isaac et la Camaro poursuivirent encore Les étrangers donc les 3 hommes à moto. Ensuite ils passèrent devant le cabinet de Deaton, encore une fois un homme en sortit avec un casque aussi et un flacon en main et il monta avec l'homme qui leur avait parler, Aiden sous les ordres de son Alpha s'arrêta pour voir si le vétérinaire allait bien. L'Alpha s'inquiétait de plus en plus jusqu'à maintenant les étrangers sans était prit à leurs allier. Et il sentait que Stiles ce faisait la même remarque car son cœur partit au car de tour et n'arrêtait pas de battre. Et ses inquiétude se confirmèrent quand ils passèrent devant la maison Stilinskï et Derek pila en voyant une femme sortit avec un casque et des livres en main et monta elle même sur une moto pour suivre les étrangers. A présent seul Isaac et Ethan suivaient les étrangers car Derek était rester avec Stiles au cas ou... Mais les 2 jeunes garçons rentrèrent au manoir bredouille en expliquant qu'ils avaient perdu leur trace a la sortit de la ville. Ce qui rendit Derek furieux car personne ne sans prenaient à ses bêta sans le regretter.


End file.
